


In This Town

by PBReyes



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Blogger AU, Cryptid Hunters, Cryptozoology, Modern AU, Multi, Youtuber AU, something with videos and blogs and cryptids and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBReyes/pseuds/PBReyes
Summary: YR2017. The Lady of the Lake, a local urban legend of Point Place, is also the only relevant thing that has happened in the last four years in the withering small town. Two blogger siblings are documenting their findings. But with an overprotective shadow looming over them, will the public ever believe them?





	In This Town

**Author's Note:**

> Important Details:  
> •Jackie and Eric are siblings. Jackie was adopted by the Forman’s.  
> •Hyde won’t really show up for some time. But dw he’s there

**Chapter One: _the Lady of the Lake_**

  
There was always a dark shadow in the edge of her vision. At the corner of each picture she took, behind her every time she looked in the mirror. Even, before, when she was a little girl and would hide under the covers, it lingered in the shadows. In each dream, like a faceless passerby, it was there, watching her.

Some would call it a ghost. A spirit of a relative that had passed before she was born and had wanted to meet her, had loved her more than she could ever know. Or maybe it was a demon that had latched onto her. And no wonder too! With those deadbeat parents of hers.

But even though they lacked in the “tender loving care” department, her parents did listen. They told her that it was perhaps a guardian angel. Watching over her, making sure she was safe from harm.

She ignored all those theories. She used to believe it was merely a monster seeking shelter from the Wisconsin winters, only to find that it still stuck through the sticky summer heat.

But Jackie is no longer a child, and no longer afraid of monsters in the closet.

 

She drives into an empty parking lot in a red van. The snow is quickly covering the windshield, further accentuating how cold it would be when she finally goes outside. She fumbles out her cellphone and quickly takes a picture of the passenger seat and, yep, there was black smoke next to her. As per usual.

So, like clockwork, she pulls out her camera and documents.

“Hey, guys. It’s about...eleven in the morning. And I’m supposed to be meeting Eric here to document and challenge a local urban legend, the Lady of the Lake. I was taking a picture of the passenger seat and...” she pulls out her phone and shows the picture. “I’ll edit it in later but. There it is! Ha! Show yourself, ghost boy!”

A knock at her window startles her enough to nearly drop her phone. “Talking to your invisible boyfriend?” Eric asks, voice muffled through the glass.

Jackie turns and gives him a glare. When she opens the door, she makes sure that the it hits him on the way. “Ladies and gentlemen, Eric Forman. Camera man.” She snaps the camcorder off and shoves it to his chest. “Nice work at arriving thirty minutes late. We were _supposed_ to meet up at the Hub, you know.”

“Okay, one, ten minutes late. Not that it makes it any better but, sorry. Got caught up with Red. And then Buddy said something about the Jersey Devil and I _had_ to correct him about that.”

“Was it the Chupacabra argument—“

“It was the Chupacabra argument!” He raised his arms in frustration. “He’s convinced that they’re the same thing! I’m dating someone who thinks they’re the same thing!”

Jackie tugs him to the path towards the lake. “Walk and talk, Eric.”

He nods. “Right.”

As he talks about his relationship with Buddy, _which is going great, thank you for asking_ , the path they traverse gets progressively darker. As if the trees rose high enough to completely block out the sun. Even the wildlife became eerily quiet. As this has been happening, Eric has been filming. Until—

“The camera just shut off.” He says.

Jackie stops to face him. “What?”

”It turned off. Stopped working! Just— we have an extra battery pack, right?”

Jackie reaches into her bag and tosses him the spare, which he awkwardly catches. He wastes no time before starting the recording again. “So, something weird happened. I could’ve sworn that our battery was still full before it completely shut off on us.”

“And we aren’t even halfway near the lake yet.” Jackie motions to the rest of the path. “We’re still about an hour and a half away from it. This, and the ghost boy making an appearance again, this day is just getting weirder and—holy shit.”

“What?” Eric turns the camera to what she’s looking at. “Holy shit. Is that—?”

“The lake.”

Sure enough, Jackie and Eric finds themselves in front of the lake. The waters are dark and still. Local wildlife still remains hidden to them. Even pesky bugs, that Eric was well prepared for, are nowhere to be found. The siblings find themselves sholder to shoulder now, ready to grab each other and run from any signs of danger.

“It’s not supposed to be— _we’re not_ supposed to be here yet. We’re—it’s a ten mile hike at least _and—”_ Jackie takes out her notebook and begins writing. “Eleven-fifteen A.M. We arrive at the lake. Ten minutes from parking lot. We aren’t supposed to be here at all.”

“Should we turn back?” Eric says uneasily. He doesn’t know what brought them here so quickly. But he also isn’t sure if turning their backs on this is a safer option. 

Jackie takes a steady breath to calm herself. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Eric stands by Jackie and takes her hand, still holding the camera with the other. He makes sure that the camera is focused on the lake and gives a slight nod to Jackie.

“Okay. One...two...three.”

Together, they close their eyes and take a few deep breaths before saying “Lady of the Lake” three times. For a while, nothing happens. Eric squeezes Jackie’s hand and gives her a confused look until, suddenly, the ground shakes.

There are no birds chirping. No rustling of the leaves from a nearby deer or squirrel. No loud whir of the wind passing by. In fact, there was no wind to speak of. But instead, overpowering even the sound of the trees shaking, was a loud roar that almost sounded like a guitar riff and then...darkness.

 

 

Jackie woke up. The first thing she notices is how cold it is. A blanket of snow had begun to form around her. _Around_ her. Not _over_. She sits up quickly before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

“Careful. You’ll hurt yourself.” Gently, she places her hand over the strangers. They’re freezing cold. “You’re safe. Okay? You’re safe.” Finally, the stranger’s face comes into focus.

She’s a redheaded girl that looks about the same age as Jackie. The word lumberjack plays like a siren in her mind. But there’s no doubt that she’s the most attractive girl Jackie has met in a while. Enough so that when their close proximity hits her, she blushes. The stranger smiles.

“Glad to see I still have that effect on some people.” Her eyes widen, as if a thought suddenly came to mind. She slips off her jacket and puts it around Jackie. “Here. This should keep you warm.”

The jacket is red and plaid and totally clashes with her green outfit. But she’s definitely leagues warmer than without. With shaky breaths, she asks, “Who are you?”

The redhead smiles again. “I’m Donna. And _you’re_ Jackie Burkhart.” For a moment, Jackie couldn’t breathe. Then, Donna laughed, and Jackie couldn’t breathe for an entirely different reason. “Sorry, that was creepy. But don’t worry, I’m not some pervert-stalker or anything. I saw you in the papers once— about your dad?”

Jackie nods. That was years ago, but it was the talk of the town for a while.

Donna shakes her head. “Bit of an asshole, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jackie pulls the jacket tighter around her. “Did you see my brother anywhere? Or a camera?”

“Uh, no? No camera or brother. I just saw you knocked out.” Donna’s voice grew intense. “Why? Did he hurt you? I looked you over— _not like that_ — and all your clothes looked fine, but—“

“No! No, no, no. Thanks for the concern, but, _no_. We came here to do this video and I think we...got separated?” Jackie tries to remember, but her head feels like static. “I don’t even like these stuff, this is more of him and his boyfriend’s thing. Outdoor investigating.”

“Investigating what, exactly?”

“The Lady of the Lake,” Jackie says. 

Donna laughs. “Sorry! But...oh, my god. Is _that what they’re calling—”_  She interrupts herself with another laugh.

“I know it sounds stupid, but, people really believe it! We just wanted to test it out. I usually do videos on the paranormal because it’s a lot easier and usually involves less dirt.”

“Don’t like dirt?” Donna asks.

“I avoid it when I can. But Buddy couldn’t make it today. At least some good came out of this, though.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” At this point, Donna is fiddling with the tips of Jackie’s hair.

Jackie subconsciously leans in to her touch. “Had the honor of meeting you.”

Donna laughs. “We should get you some help. Are you warm enough to stand up?”

“Sure, let me just,” Jackie pulls out her phone. “Let me try calling someone.”

Donna let’s out a long whistle. “That’s one fancy looking phone.”

Jackie laughs nervously. “It’s a six. I’m actually pretty behind on the cellphone game.” 

Donna tilts her head in confusion. “A six?”

“Yeah, see. My brother has a Note Eight, now. I have an iPhone six. Buddy’s getting a Pixel but he has this really outthere one called—“ Jackie stops at Donna’s still confused look. “What— uh– what phone do you have?”

“A Motorola?”

“What?” Jackie laughs. “That’s old school.”

“Two years old is _hardly_ old school.”

Now it’s Jackie’s turn to be confused. “Uh, no. It’s been at least ten years since that came out.”

Donna’s smile drops. **_“Ten years?”_**

Jackie begins noticing odd details. Like how damp Donna’s hair looks. In fact, her entire body looks soaked to the core. As if she swam in her clothes. Then, her eyes, once a soft green, were now faded blue. A cold chill passes, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up.

“Well, shit.”

And then, against her will, Jackie succumbs to the darkness. The last thing she sees is the sorrowful look in Donna’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoyed this!! It’s been sitting in my docs and notes for some time now and I’ve just been writing more chapters until I went “maybe I should just do it”. and here we are
> 
> I honestly did a lot more thinking on what kind of phones the gang would use in a modern AU.
> 
> Also, I definitely stared at this for hours before forcing myself to post this so sorry if it looks a bit iffy!! I read over it and edited the best I can.


End file.
